


Misfit

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Could someone pls hug Ryuji he deserves love, Flashbacks, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Misfit - Freeform, Missing Moments, P5 best bro appreciation fic, Questionable Life Decisions, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Of Ryuji, resentment and questionable decisions about questionable hair color.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 18: Misfit | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest fic of this writober so far but there really wasn't anything to add. Spread love towards Ryuji he's best bro.

Ryuji tugs a short lock of his hair and looks at his reflection in the dirty mirror of Shujin High’s restrooms. He turns his head left and right, lifts and bows his chin. A hand runs through the hair and Ryuji stares at it as if it didn’t belong to him, as if the reflection mirroring his movements is someone other’s. But the fit figure keeps staring back at him from the mirror, yellow t-shirt under the black blazer and everything else. Blond-dyed hair included.

It did seem a good idea, two days prior. On Saturday afternoon, Ryuji exited Shujin gates and forced himself to ignore the glares of classmates and professors. On Saturday evening, he exited the sliding doors of a supermarket with a product for discoloration and a hair dye. He was sick of being treated like shit but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. For the first weeks after his suspension, he had grunted at people to shut the fuck up when he spotted someone talking shit about him. No one would sew their damn mouth and Ryuji had stopped fighting against them and had begun containing the urge to punch someone else straight in the face.

So, he decided to flip them off. Everyone had turned their back at him and had started treating him like some sort of criminal. He could have looked as one as well. And, gazing at his face in the mirror of his room, he found not some anonymous Japanese teenager, but a sort of anime-looking boy instead. It was weird, but it was thrilling. Some really though guy he was now, huh?

He hadn’t thought about rumors and whispers and disgusted stares. He was already school’s most problematic troublemaker, so what could have gone worse?

It did go worse. His Japanese teacher commanded him to leave the classroom due to him ‘distracting the other students and obstructing the normal course of the lesson.’

Ryuji kicks the wall. Why the hell was it _his_ problem if people couldn’t follow some boring class without gossiping and staring at him?

“Damn it!”

His eyes rest on the reflection a second time. It shows an angry boy, with hurt and pride and tons of regret spat on his face. He hated those people for isolating him and he hated himself even more for caring about it in the slightest. They were assholes who discarded him without listening to his words, they didn’t deserve his concern.

Ryuji’s mouth twists at the person in the mirror. He slams the restrooms‘ door and strides towards the rooftop stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Zelda BotW - ZeLink - Ornament  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - ShuAke


End file.
